


被缚的James T. Kirk

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：Jim从未想过自己有一天竟然能和一人肝胆相照。警告：身体创伤，鸟人Spock。





	被缚的James T. Kirk

那巨大的黑色的阴影带着劲风和羽毛的味道落在Jim面前的时候，他浑身的汗毛不受控制的立了起来。

Jim不想表现出畏缩的样子，但是他的肌肉仍然绷紧了，金属链的碰撞声预示着今天难逃一劫的酷刑。他抬起头看着收拢翅膀的巨鸟。

得益于锁住他的金属链的长度，Jim还能通过在石壁上刻下痕迹来计算日子。今天是他被这个星球的原住民抓住的第7天，住在这里的都是些尖耳朵平刘海的人形生物。Jim在和他们打了第一个照面的时候，甚至都没有来得及为自己辩白就被他们弄晕，醒来的时候就被一群坐在高桌上的外星人搞了像个审判一样的过场，然后就被带到了这个位于峭壁的石穴上，手上挂着金属的锁链。他已经试过了各种方法，可是几乎没有任何途径将这种金属的镣铐打开。而在被关进这里的第二天，一只巨型的像鹰一样的鸟出现了，那是活生生的噩梦，Jim无可反抗的遭受了被剖开腹部的酷刑，并在剧痛中看见巨鸟取走了他的一部分肝脏，Jim本以为他会因此丧命，但是等他再次醒来之后他的腹部却变得如同没有受过伤害一样完好如初。之后的几天，反复如此，巨鸟按时出现，干净利落的剖开他的腹部取走内脏，然后再次离开，Jim用它出现的次数计算着天数。

Jim觉得已经过了很长时间，在登陆之前，他从企业号的扫描上知道这颗星球的自转周期是30标准小时，而到了现在他依然滴水未进，也没有吃过任何东西，却感觉不到任何的干渴和饥饿。

“你叫什么名字？”Jim直视巨鹰棕色的禽类圆眼，巨鸟向洞穴内部走来，并且随着越来越靠近Jim，它逐渐变成了一个齐刘海眉毛斜挑的尖耳朵男人。Jim不知道这种神奇的只存在于神话中的变形是怎么发生的，说不定是有关基因之类的一大堆让人头疼的专业知识，Jim已经决定不去深究它。而在过去的几天他已经试图向这个鸟人搭讪好几次了，没有一次得到回应，对方只是机械的像是工作一样的给他来一场外科手术然后就变成鸟飞走。Jim知道这样有点蠢，但是他也知道唯一的突破点也许就在这个沉默寡言的男人身上，再者，好久没人跟他说话，他已经快被逼疯了。

“为什么要取我的肝脏？”齐刘海的男人从羽毛变化成的衣兜里取出一把闪亮的小刀的时候，Jim想起了还在企业号上的McCoy。对方仍然沉默，当他伸出泛着淡绿色的手指拉开Jim的衣服露出人类的腹部时，突然的凉意让Jim不禁打了个哆嗦，这时一些明显比Jim的体温更热的手指接触到了他裸露的皮肤，这之前从未发生过，仿佛是在安抚他一般，外星男人温暖的手指一直贴在他的肚子上，当冰冷的刀刃落在Jim身上时切开他的肌肉时，Jim又问道：“为什么总是你来？你总是一个人？”声音因为剧烈持续的疼痛颤抖。

一切都结束后，Jim脱力的向后靠倒在穴壁上，外星男人很细心的没有让任何血迹粘黏到他的衣服上，然后他把那部分器官装进一个容器放进衣兜，变成巨大的黑色猛禽飞出了洞穴，Jim现在已经没有力气再去观察这一让人着迷的神奇现象。

不知道企业号现在怎么样了，他的船员们都好么。Jim看着巨鸟离去的洞口，光线渐暗，唯一的温暖和颜色褪去，灰暗的石壁变得冰冷而毫无生气，他脑海中想的却是漫天的星辰。

Jim仍然没有气馁的在寻找逃脱的方法，实际上，除去“每日一次”的探监时间，他几乎没有任何事情可以去做，他继续研究那些叮当作响的锁链，禁锢住他的镣铐似乎就是牢牢的卡在他的腕骨上。Jim也曾经想过拿自己的血液当润滑，哪怕在报废掉一只手的情况下把自己滑脱出来，然而他紧接着就发现这不可能成功，因为只要他有要挣脱或者破坏的想法，这些镣铐就会缩紧到几乎挤碎他的骨头的程度。Jim不认为自己能够在两只手都掉下来的情况下还能逃出去，也没有把握这里的神奇力量能过治愈像断肢这么大的伤痕。他没有什么外星的超能力，他唯一能做的就是利用他作为人类的一切本领。

今天大鸟星人（Jim已经自娱自乐的给他唯一的伙伴起好了外号）来的时候，Jim正在用力的拉扯自己的镣铐，他手腕和手掌相接的皮肤已经被镣铐的边缘蹭掉了一大块，流着血，火辣辣的疼。Jim一边使劲的虐待自己，一边留着心思注意到那个外星男人似乎是停顿了一下才走了进来。

当外星男人越靠越近的时候，Jim的脑海里划过了许多种悲惨可能，而最有可能的一种就是他会被这个外星人掐着脖子暴打一顿，然后接着被取走一部分肝脏，因为他不服管教。当那个男人的手落在他的小臂上时，Jim几乎已经做好脸上酸痛的准备了，然而这一切都没有发生。

那个外星男人的手指像捕捉猎物的铁钳一样抓住他的胳膊，巨大的力气让Jim动弹不得。

“试图挣脱Elsaku是徒劳的。”他开口的时候，人类几乎咬到了自己的舌头。

“你居然会说标准语？我还以为你是个哑巴呢，”Jim轻轻的嘶了一声，“受过什么创伤之类的。”

尖耳朵（又是一个外号）似乎意识到自己不应该和Jim说话，立马没了声音，他的手像是被烫到了一样收了回去，然而Jim却不依不饶起来。

“这破金属链子是怎么回事？我去了这么多个星球都没见过你们这种科技？”Jim兴致勃勃随着齐刘海大鸟星人的步伐转着身子靠过去，仿佛完全忘记了之前他被强行取器官的事情，“还有你是怎么从鸟变成人的，还是从人变成鸟，你原来是鸟还是人，你们种族都会这么变来变去的吗？”

“我的族群不是与你的族群同样的单一态者。”Jim发现对方的眉头似乎微微皱了起来，不再像之前那么令人恼火的面无表情了，虽然听不懂对方说的话是什么意思，Jim也没有被他看似贬低的用语冒犯到，而是接着问道。

“你的族群不讲道理，为什么要莫名其妙的把我抓起来？”

“罪名属于你，污秽者。”外星男人似乎变得更加恼火，“议会是至高的圣洁，你若犯了偷窃‘火种’的罪，那么惩罚必将降临与你。”

Jim显然不知道自己怎么就犯了偷东西的罪名了，从他摆脱劣迹斑斑的青少年叛逆后，他还没有因为什么不好的理由去非法占有其他人的东西：“我不知道你说的狗屁‘火种’是什么东西，我明明什么都没有干。”

外星人的嘴巴抿成了一条直线，他快速的，比往常还要快的，完成了自己的工作，一言不发带着Jim的一部分肝脏飞了出去。

巨鸟再次来的时候，Jim已经做好了万全的准备，他开始胡说一些明明白白的错误理论，包括了上到这颗星球的天文下到地理，再到对对方种族的无端猜测。但是外星人打足了主意不再和他说话，于是Jim开始在他马上要下刀的时候动来动去，男人抓握他的腹部想要固定住他的时候他开始因为痒痒外加紧张的大笑了起来。

这显然超出了能够忍耐的范围。

尖耳朵的眉毛几乎几乎完全飞进了自己的刘海里：“你需要保持安静和静止，如果我操作失误，痛苦是在你身上的。”

“所以你到底叫啥名字？”亮闪闪的刀片贴在他的肚皮上的时候Jim还在声嘶力竭的在外星人耳朵旁边大吼。

在剧痛到来之前Jim听到他说了一句：“如果这能让你安静，我叫Spock。”

在知道这个外星人的名字之后，Jim无聊的牢狱生活变得有趣了起来，虽然仍然同样的痛苦。Spock似乎破罐子破摔的不再对Jim完全不理不睬，但他仍然在某些例如“火种”是什么，还有一些涉及私人，以及种族的文化的方面上事绝口不提，而且一张嘴就是逻辑来逻辑去。Jim虽然对这个交流伙伴的木讷有所不满，却仍然乐于向Spock讲述自己在星舰上的生活，自己引以为豪的企业号，企业号忠诚的船员们，充满新鲜感的登陆任务，和不同种族人的第一次接触外交，惊险刺激的太空战争，自己是怎么哄骗了一个罗慕伦舰长把隐形装置交给自己。当Jim提起在宇宙另一端的星联的时候，他发誓他看见了Spock暗色瞳孔中闪过的微光，然而之后无论Jim怎么旁敲侧击这方面的事，Spock都没有再表现像之前那样。慢慢的Jim发现Spock开始早到或者留下更久，他也从一开始的害怕黑色的巨鸟的振翅声变得期待Spock出现陪伴自己的时间。

Jim甚至想法子说服Spock给他带来了一些水果，无非就是抱怨自己很久没有进食之类的屁话，Jim料定Spock会注意到这一点，他早就发现这个黑头发的外星人虽然看起来冷漠无比，内在却十分善良，并且心地柔软，而Jim也问过自己是不是就是在利用这一点。但他很快就把这还没有指甲盖大小的愧疚感抛到了脑后，因为Spock当着他的面掏出了一个红的鲜艳欲滴的果子。

Jim的口水几乎立马就因为果类的甜香在舌下分泌出来，他实在太久没有闻到食物的味道了。但是当Spock把水果递给他的时候，Jim却发现因为自己的手被锁起来，他没有办法自己完成吃东西这个简单的动作。Spock在犹豫了一下之后，伸手把果子放在了Jim嘴边。

到了这个地步Jim也顾不得这种小事了，他咬开果皮吮吸里面的汁水，大口的咀嚼果肉，进食的仿佛一个饿了很久的人。

Jim开始时小心注意着不去碰到挨着果肉的手指，以免引起Spock的不快，但是这些事情总是难免会发生，他的嘴唇或者舌头仍然会无意间碰到Spock。Jim停下了几秒钟，在确定Spock并没有什么不乐意的反应之后放心的舔舐起来，甚至把Spock手指的上的汁水也舔走了一些。

Spock离开的时候脸色比平常绿了许多。

后来Spock时常给Jim带来各式各样的水果，并拿在手上喂给他吃。他甚至按照Jim的描述做了一套象棋。但是这让Jim的内心愈发忧愁，他知道他必须依靠Spock才能逃出去，但是这时候他退缩了。

到了第34个石壁上的横杠的黄昏时，Jim忍受着愈合的痛苦，而Spock变成大鸟，温暖的羽毛贴着他的脸颊，Jim看着Spock棕色的眼睛，他原来认为那代表毫无人性的冷漠，现在对他来说却变成了像湿润的泥土一般温柔：“为什么总是你来？为什么你总是一个人？”

那是Spock第一次用巨鹰的形态和他对话，他的声音直接出现在了他的脑海里：“因为我的血脉生来污秽，我的母亲便是单一形态。”

第二天天刚亮，Jim就被巨鹰到来的声音吵醒，他刚迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼就看见Spock尖锐鸟嘴的大张向他的手啃过去，Jim发出一声尖叫，被吓得魂飞魄散。

Spock变成人形以后脸色显而易见的不太好。Jim再去看自己的胳膊，手没有掉，倒是一直禁锢着他的链子断裂掉落在地上。Jim显而易见的没有回过神。

“我是素食主义者。”Spock说出这句话的时候Jim猛的清醒过来，“摄入你的组织物让我的消化系统功能紊乱，干扰到了我的正常活动。”

“呃...对不起？”

“道歉是不合逻辑的。”

“所以你一直在吃我？”Jim瞪大眼睛，“生吃？”

Spock的声音罕见的有些人类称之为尴尬的情绪在里面：“我不是野兽。”

“你加佐料了吗，好不好吃？”

“Jim，”Spock摇摇头，不知道是在否定Kirk提出的问题的某一点还是单纯的在打断他，“我是来放你走的，没有人应该承受这种痛苦。”

“等等，你是在说我还是你？”

Spock从兜里掏出一块白色的半透明晶体：“这就是‘火种’，我的族群一直在守护你们称为二锂晶体的矿石，但是我仔细思考了你说的话，认为它作为圣物的价值远不如帮助你们离开这里重要。”

Jim呆呆的看着Spock，他已经重新变成了巨鸟：“Jim，来我的背上，我将运输你去传送点，我在几日前遇见了你的船员们，我们的时间不多了。”

Jim第一次能够骑在一只鸟的背上飞翔，这是前所未有的体验，却完全没有给他带来兴奋刺激的感觉，他的心像是铅块一样沉重，压的他喘不过气来。

Spock所说的传输地点就在一个高度略微超过其他地方的高地上，地上全是红紫相间的植物，Jim在下到地上的时候感到一阵头晕目眩，几乎跪下来亲吻泥土。Spock在他旁边提供了一个有力的依靠，但是当Jim站稳后，Spock却拉开了距离。

Spock变成人形，温暖的眼睛看着Jim海蓝色的双眼：“指定地点就在前方20米。”

“再见。”Jim说出这话的时候简直控制不住的打了个哆嗦，“谢谢你，Spock。”

“感谢是不合逻辑的。”Spock又恢复到了疏离的神色，Jim想要伸出手去碰触他，拥抱他，却感到自己的身体不是自己的一样不听使唤。

Jim转身往前方走去，他走了两步，回过头，Spock面色平静的站在那里，黑色的衣服像一道阴影一样覆盖着尖耳朵的外星人。Jim又走了四五步，他停顿了一下，然后又往出走了十多步，他再次回头，Spock仍然站在那里。

Jim再也无法忍受，他往Spock的方向飞奔而去，一头撞上了Spock，用力的拥抱他。在Spock瞪大的眼睛中他看见自己靠近，然后咬住了Spock的嘴唇。

“和我一起走吧，”他听到自己这么说道，这才是他想说的话，他想做的事，“我们去星舰上，一起去宇宙，去其他星球，随便什么地方。没有人说你污秽，你再也不会孤单，也不会有人逼你吃荤食了，我保证企业号上的复制机能提供全部你想要的素食。”

Spock接下来的肯定，一个轻微的点头，也许还有一个没有出口的“好”，对Jim来说就是世界上最好，最美妙的体验。

最快乐的结局。

End

微型番外：鸟人Spock的幸福生活

Pon farr是描述多态变型者一族繁殖期的本土语言。

具体表现为：

1.繁殖期有华丽的羽毛

Jim一进卧室就被一头红白黄绿青蓝紫杀马特造型Spock吓得被苹果噎住了。

2.繁殖期时求偶舞必不可少

Jim捂着肚子惊恐的看着在自己面前720度自旋全裸转体杀马特头发一跳一跳的Spock说道：”那个，你看，我知道你很激动，但是我肚子疼，能不能稍微让一让。“

3.繁殖期时鸟型变形者对圆形的物体很有母性

”不！Bones快把你的豌豆沙拉收起来！“

”啥？怎么？.....卧槽！“

只见Spock从McCoy的盘子里抓起一把豌豆就往自己肚子底下塞，要不是医生躲得快差点被Spock挥舞的胳膊打到。

4.繁殖期时必须筑巢

Jim掀开被子就看见Spock趴在一堆乱七八糟堆起来看上去像一个巢穴一样的东西上，由于这已经是第23次发生这种事情，遂把不顾Spock的哀求把巢穴捣毁。

第二天怎么也找不到Spock，结果后来在自己的床底下发现了还在孜孜不倦的用从Sulu的宝贝植物园里搜刮来的材料筑巢的Spock。

Jim简直不敢想象舵手的表情。

5.繁殖期时很想繁殖

”Spock，我不行了，先睡一会。“Jim看着还在他身上努力努力再努力的Spock眼皮重于千斤。

努力有屁用，他又没有蛋。

6.繁殖期时...

Spock：Jim的臀部呈现出完美圆润的球形。

McCoy：你想怎么样？

Spock：想孵。

**Author's Note:**

> 此蛋非彼蛋
> 
> 突然想到，鸟人Spock和Jim第一次为爱鼓掌的时候，会不会对人类的生理结构感到很困惑呢？
> 
> Spock：下面那两个圆圆的东西…是…蛋？  
> Jim：从某种意义上来说，是的。


End file.
